


can't help it

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Shiro, Cunnilingus, M/M, Mild Dysphoria, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Period Sex, Rimming, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, amab language, keith calls Shiro puppy fite me, keith is very much willing, shiro is horny, trans author, trans shiro, whoopsie, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Shiro is terribly ~frustrated~. You know how it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is _not_ enough trans Shiro content and that...my friends...is a major crime. 
> 
> Enjoy the filth, I know Shiro did (¬‿¬)

It was so fucking _frustrating_.

Keith knew he liked to be left alone when it came around. Though truthfully that was incorrect, he didn't like being alone during, he just didn't like anyone _seeing_. Even Keith.

That said, this time around, Shiro found himself knocking on Keith's door, sighing when it opened to a surprised, curious gaze.

"Shiro?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Shiro asked, even though he knew the answer was _one hundred percent-_

"Yes." Keith smiled, and his expression spelled it all out. He was positively _delighted_ Shiro was there. Of course he would be, they always slept together, aside from during his period. 

Shiro made his way inside, shucking his tank top and flopping down onto the bed with a weary sigh. He'd brought his body pillow with him because quite frankly he liked hugging it, and he wanted to hug _Keith_ but...not really right now.

Keith carefully climbed into the space Shiro left for him, snuggled right up to his back and rubbing a hand over his arms, admiring the contours of carefully cultivated muscle and pressing a kiss to the nape of Shiro's neck. "I missed you."

Shiro grasped blindly for Keith's hand and he couldn't help his small smile when Keith threaded their fingers together. He hugged his hand to his chest and brushed his lips over Keith's knuckles. "Me too, baby." he sighed.

* * *

Shiro woke in the middle of the night with a bitten off, frustrated whine. This was at least half the reason he didn't like being around Keith when he was on his period. He positively _throbbed_ between his legs. He rubbed his thighs together, hand shoved between them just to press down and apply the slightest friction. And then he bit his lip, finding and gently squeezing his cock between his fingers and rubbing slowly. His hips rolled into the imaginary rhythm he was just _dying_ to experience.

" _Fuck_." he turned his head into the pillow and threw a leg over the body pillow, pulling it to his chest and gyrating against it. His noises were muffled, movements slow as he could make them, but it still managed to rouse Keith.

"Shiro?"

Shiro stilled, breathing heavily and flushed from the roots of his hair down to his toes.

Maybe if he stayed quiet Keith would go back to sleep.

" _Shiro?"_

Keith was moving, the mattress dipping as he scooted closer and propped his chin upon Shiro's arm. Shiro glanced up at him and then he turned his blushing face into the pillow, hand still trapped between his legs and the body pillow, fingers still rubbing slowly at his dick.

"Are you cramping?" Keith wondered.

Shiro could almost laugh at the sheer obliviousness, if not for his mortification. He almost _wished_ that were the case.

He bit back a whine of need, rubbing a little harder at himself, imagining it was Keith for a moment, and the rush of white hot pleasure that particular thought sent down his spine made him groan and shake his head.

"I'm..." he rasped, hips twitching with the need to keep rubbing against something, _anything_. Fuck.

"Um..."

Keith stroked a hand down his back, light and eliciting goosebumps. "Takashi? Puppy?"

" _I'm trying to get off._ " Shiro murmured, muffled by his pillow but loud enough that Keith surely got the message by now.

Keith stilled, and then before Shiro could backtrack he gently prodded at Shiro's shoulder until he rolled onto his back. Keith bit his lip and glanced down to where Shiro still had his hand between his legs, not moving, but clamped tightly in place, as if afraid to move it. To _hide_.

"I'm sorry. It just...gets to be so much sometimes. I can't help it." he said in a ramble.

Keith looked back up at him, eyes burning with a determination that Shiro had seen a hundred times before and had never once failed to make him lose his mind with need and desire.

"Want me to help?"

Those four words struck Shiro absolutely dumb. Jaw agape as he stared at Keith.

" _What?"_

Keith smiled, "I can. If you want me to."

Shiro gasped at him, fingers moving almost of their own volition between his legs, Keith's gaze immediately zeroed in on the movement, pupils blown wide in shock.

"It's... _gross_." Shiro protested, weakly, hoping it would be enough to deter him and praying it wouldn't dissuade him all at once.

Keith raised a brow, "Shiro. You eat my _ass_." he said in a deadpan.

Shiro couldn't help but laugh, "Keith...that's...that's _different_."

"How so?"

Well he had him stumped there, Shiro waited for some sort of defense to come to him but he just ended up pouting, cheeks puffed up in defeat.

"Puppy. Tell me you don't want me to eat you out." Keith leaned close to murmur, placing a kiss upon Shiro's collarbone, then his neck. "Tell me you _don't_ want me to finger you and fuck you and I won't." he continued, "I'll drop the whole thing and you can take care of it however you want. I'll even let you alone if you want me to." 

Shiro whimpered, unabashedly rubbing _hard_ at his cunt now because god-fucking- _damnit_ he wanted all of that so bad. How could Keith just _say_ things like that? He was so...so...perfect.

"You don't _have_ to..."

One last-ditch effort, one last chance for Keith to turn back. He didn't fucking _take_ it.

Keith groaned as he watched Shiro work himself. "Shiro, I _want_ to. If you want me to."

" _Fuck!"_ Shiro gasped, pulling his hand away, "Get a towel or something. Please."

Keith smirked and stood up from the bed to do as asked whilst Shiro pushed his sweatpants down his legs, along with his underwear, cringing at the sight but at this point there was no going back. Keith was back far too quickly for his taste - not quite enough time to mentally prepare - and Shiro hesitantly took the towel, lifting his hips and settling atop it while he propped his feet up on the mattress and heaved his anxious breath, waiting.

Keith took him in, eyes raking over Shiro's body, shadowed with vivid lust that had Shiro blushing all over again. Keith hummed and moved to sit on the bed between his legs, kissing at Shiro's knee and rubbing a soothing hand down the inside of his thigh. Shiro whined softly, hands clutching the pillow beneath his head, quivering, heart racing. It only _really_ sunk in that this was happening when Keith looked up at him, kept his gaze, and bent to lick at Shiro's clit.

Shiro jolted at the warm, wet touch, lips parted and his brows furrowed in conflict over his pleasure and thinking that surely Keith thought this was gross?

Keith hummed against him, contemplative, and then Shiro shouted in ecstasy and shock when he licked a wide stripe up his cunt and suckled at his dick like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. His back bowed off the bed and he was gasping in seconds, overwhelmed with _just_ how much he needed his, wanted it, had never had it before.

"You're so wet." Keith pulled away to murmur, running a finger through his silky, chubby folds.

Shiro moaned and shook his head, "Keith...that's not _actually_ -"

"Don't care." Keith said, shooting him a soft smile and then taking Shiro's cock in his mouth again while a finger slipped inside Shiro's cunt. He had him spread on two fingers in moments and Shiro wasn't sure where one of his moans ended and another began, torrential in his vocal appreciation of Keith's ministrations. He hoisted himself up on his elbow and reached down to curl his fingers in Keith's hair, maintaining eye contact while Keith licked and suckled at him so intently.

"Keith... _Keith_...baby..." Shiro gasped, "Please."

"What do you need, Shiro?"

Shiro stiffened and jolted at the vibrations of Keith's husky voice against his clit. He could barely think, only able to rasp: " _More_."

Keith smiled and Shiro tossed his head back as he delved in with gusto, as if he hadn't been before. It was confusing and _perfect_ and utterly arousing and Shiro whimpered, fingers tightening in Keith's hair. At this rate…

At this _fucking_ rate-

“ _Keith!”_ Shiro gasped, and he clenched tight around Keith's fingers, hips undulating into the touch of his warm tongue as he came sudden and harsh. It felt good. It felt so fucking _good_ it practically _hurt_. Shiro went lax against his pillow, murmuring Keith's name like a prayer and twitching his hips as Keith slowed his pace, but he didn't let up. Shiro made a sound almost like a sob when Keith licked over him and then suckled almost leisurely on his clit. God, he was so _hard_ , _throbbing_ with need even despite his orgasm.

“Fuck... _Keith-mnh!_ Oh my _god_.” Shiro panted.

Keith pried a third finger inside him, curled them up insistently until Shiro's back was bowing out and he was biting his lip to keep from screaming as Keith sucked at him again.

“ _Jesus Christ!”_ Shiro swore, clamping down on Keith yet again and riding out the second orgasm on the coattails of his first. Hard not to, really, so sensitive as he was and Keith being so persistent.

Keith pulled away at that, licking his lips and slowly thrusting his fingers.

Shiro's cheeks flamed red at the squelch of wetness, breath coming in choked little gasps as Keith moved up over him and offered him a pleased smile.

“Feel good, puppy?” Keith wondered.

Shiro bit his lip, fighting a smile as Keith’s widened into a impish grin.

“How many times do you think you can cum?” he murmured.

Shiro moaned and rolled his hips, “I...don't know... _fuck_.” he panted.

Keith hummed and pulled his fingers free, wiping them on the towel and pulling down his pants.

Shiro's breath hitched as he met his dark gaze, smug and needy. Keith's cock was surely hard, dark with blood and visibly twitching.

“Let's find out.” Keith murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that little cliffhanger you guys :3 Here you go.
> 
> This is very self-indulgent and short I feel kinda bad for not just writing it all in one go XD

“Get on your belly.”

Shiro bit his lip at the low cadence of Keith's voice, rolling over and propping himself up on his knees, hugging the nearest pillow to his chest as he looked over his shoulder. Keith trailed a calloused fingertip through his folds, rubbing over his entrance teasingly and pulling a ragged moan from Shiro.

“So pretty, puppy. Look at you.” Keith rasped, free hand spanning over Shiro's ass and pulling the swell of muscle to the side. “Look at your sweet _cunt_.”

“ _Keith_ -” Shiro all but wheezed. Where the fuck was this dirty talk coming from?

“So wet and swollen, just for me. I can _see_ you throbbing, puppy.” Keith growled, leaning in to lick over Shiro's asshole, eliciting a gasp as he trailed his fingers down to stroke over his dick.

“Oh.. _.FUCK!_ Keith! Keith!” Shiro moaned, hips rolling into Keith's filthy touch as he pinched his little cock between his fingers and jerked him off rapidly. Shiro bucked into the way he suckled over his hole, ignoring his cunt, filling his ass with a warm tongue and prying a cry from his lips. He loved _everything_ Keith did, but he especially fucking _loved_ assplay. He babbled that aloud. Telling Keith how much he loved his tongue, begging him not to stop, to go faster, to go _harder_.

Keith plunged three fingers into his cunt, tongue delving as deep as it would go in his ass, and his fingers jerking him off frantically. Shiro shouted and came, _hard._ Fuck it was so good! He practically sobbed with pleasure and Keith made a noise of surprise, breathing an incredulous laugh.

“Holy _fuck_...did you just-?” Keith asked, and Shiro pried open his eyes to look over his shoulder.

“Mm?”

“Shiro...you squirted.”

It was true, wet slick was dribbling down Keith's neck, his chest. Keith looked like he could come just from the thought, and Shiro bit his lip and buried his red face in the pillows.

“Wow.” he mumbled, and then he moaned loudly, rolling his hips back onto Keith's fingers where they were still buried in his dripping cunt, “Do that again?”

Keith delved in without hesitation, tongue flickering over his asshole and his fingers curling to stroke incessantly at his g-spot. Shiro whimpered as he pumped his fingers, the wet, squelching loud in the quiet room, alongside his ragged panting.

“Right there!” Shiro gasped, taking in gulps of air, desperately humping his hips over nothing but Keith's touch. His curling fingers and his decadent tongue. “Fuck! Oh _Keith_ …” he whined, choking on his breath when Keith left his ass for a moment to lick over his cock and suckle at it with a moan that vibrated through his whole being. “Yes...yes... _mmn!”_ he all but yelped as he came again, and this time he _felt_ it, Keith licked over his cunt, drinking up his mess with a delighted little moan.

“Jesus, Shiro. _Fuck-”_ Keith gasped, and Shiro whimpered when he pushed him down into the pillows. “Gonna fuck you now.”

“ _Please_.” Shiro moaned.

Keith rubbed his thumb over Shiro's ass, chuckling at the way his hole clenched, nudging the warm head of his cock against Shiro's cunt. Shiro exhaled a punched-out noise when Keith slowly pressed inside him, tight and hot and clenching down tight on his cock. It was exactly what he needed. To be full and fucked until he was _sobbing_. And that seemed to be Keith's goal. Keith began his pace immediately, kissing wetly at Shiro's nape and fucking him fast, hard. Shiro rocked back into the slaps of his hips, biting his lip hard enough he was sure it might bleed.

Keith panted against his skin, biting and reaching calloused fingertips between Shiro's legs to rub at him until he was gasping over hiccuping breath.

Shiro clenched and Keith's fingers retreated, stroking over the inside of his thigh.

“Keith-!” Shiro whined, so fucking close to coming and just kept from it. “Touch me.” he begged, looking over his shoulder where Keith was mouthing his way down his skin.

Keith's fingers returned, slow, agonizing little circles played teasingly over his clit.

Shiro bit his lip, a low, drawn out moan dragged out of him as Keith punctuated each roll of his fingers with a sharp thrust of his cock, deep and hard enough to punch the breath out of him. Keith’s name was a prayer on his tongue, broken and bastardized with the desperation of his unvoiced need for Keith to make him come. Make him come just _once more._ For Keith to fuck him so hard he passed out.

“Please... _please,_ Keith.” Shiro gasped against the pillow, fingers curling in the sheets tight enough that he was sure he heard something tear. “ _Please_.”

“What do you need, puppy?” Keith asked as he licked over the bruise on Shiro's shoulder, “Tell me.”

Shiro whimpered, maybe even sobbed, either way Keith kissed tenderly at his neck and ground his cock deep inside of Shiro, drawing a wounded sound from him. “Need to come, Shiro?” he wondered innocently, “Is that it?”

Shiro bucked onto the next thrust of Keith's hips, exhaling a hoarse chuckle into the pillow, hysterical. “ _Please_.” he rasped.

Keith reached between his legs, traced around his chubby folds with reverence that made Shiro whine, and then bite his lip and moan as Keith relented and rubbed furiously at his clit.

“Then come, puppy.”

Shiro nodded into the plush of his pillow and rolled his aching hips, chasing the pleasure Keith provided until he was shouting, toes curling, back bowing as Keith fucked him through it. And out of it. Shiro slumped against the mattress, Keith holding his hips up as he straightened and fucked into him where he was still clenching and undulating with orgasm. There was real power behind his motions now, chasing his own end, and Shiro could only pant into the sheets, eyes fluttered shut as Keith grunted and made a beautifully breathy moan of bliss as he came inside him. Filling him with copious, warm ropes of come that had Shiro humming in contentment.

Keith pulled out and Shiro slowly lowered his hips to the bed, listening to Keith gasp and sigh, and then Keith lay beside him on his belly.

Shiro opened a bleary eye and Keith was smiling, glowing with euphoria and nuzzling into his arm with a smug sort of satisfaction about him.

“Enjoy that, didja?” Shiro mumbled.

“Mm.” Keith affirmed, kissing Shiro's shoulder as he traced a hand down the expanse of his sweaty back. “Didn't you?”

Shiro nodded, unable to fight his smile.

“Ask me next time you want this.” Keith said, soft, gentle, not a command, but permission. “I won't say no.”

Shiro bit his lip at the thought, “Yeah. Okay.” he said as he lifted his head, “And…if I asked you to again?”

Keith raised a brow, “Right _now?”_

Shiro flushed, but he nodded.

Keith hummed, rolling onto his back. “Maybe if you give me a moment." he said, and then he smirked, "Wanna ride me?” he wondered, slowly stroking a hand over his cock to coax it back to life.

Shiro chuckled and made to seat himself on his boyfriend, "If you don't mind the mess." he said, leaning down to kiss Keith, warm and lazy, adding with a smile: "I can't really help it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not specifically for this fic, which is set in season 2, but [here's some trans Shiro art](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit/status/1108280286473867264)  
> I did a while back for y'all to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Wheee!_ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Come find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  
> 


End file.
